dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yamta
is the EX-Fusion of Yamcha and Vegeta. Appearance Yamta retains Vegeta's face with Yamcha's signature battle scars. His hair is a simple combination of Yamcha's long, wild hair and Vegeta's upward spiky hair, along with Vegeta's widow's peak. He retains Yamcha's Turtle School uniform, but he also gains a short-sleeve blue undershirt that resembles Vegeta's training suit. Yamta wears long-sleeved wrist cloths, and the signature Metamo-Ring all EX-Fusions wear to keep themselves fused. Yamta also has a tail, as this version is a fusion of Yamcha and Vegeta Saga Vegeta. Personality Yamta is a surprisingly confident and mature warrior despite Vegeta's displeasure at fusing with Yamcha. The fusion between them ironically worked well together resulting in Yamta possessing a confident yet mature personality. Power Yamta is an A-Rank fusion. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly utilizing ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Power Up EX' - Yamta can power up to increases PWR. Yamta's signature Special Skill. *'Wolf Fang Fist' - Yamcha's signature rush attack. One of Yamta's Special Moves acquired from Yamcha. **'Neo Wolf Fang Fist' - A stronger version of Wolf Fang Fist. One of Yamta's Special Moves acquired from Yamcha. *'Galick Gun' - An energy wave technique similar to the Kamehameha. One of Yamta's Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. *'Spirit Ball' - Yamcha's signature Energy sphere technique. One of Yamta's Special Moves acquired from Yamcha. *'Big Bang Attack' - Vegeta's signature energy sphere technique. One of Yamta's Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. **'Big Bang Spirit Ball' - Yamta's signature attack, which resembles Goku's Ultra Spirit Bomb in charge and launch movement. A combination of Vegeta's Godlike Big Bang Attack and Ultra Spirit Ball. *'Arts Rush''' - A melee rush that ends with a ki blast. One of Yamta's Special Moves. **'Arts Rush EX' - A stronger version of Arts Rush. One of Yamta's Special Moves. *'Avenger' - Stat boost when an ally falls. One of Yamta's passive Skills. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boost with every attack. One of Yamta's passive Skills. *'Capricious' - Stat change with every action. One of Yamta's passive Skills. *'First Striker' - Sometimes acts at the start of battle. One of Yamta's passive Skills. *'Lone Wolf' - Stat boost when alone after other allies have been KO'd. One of Yamta's passive Skills. Forms Great Ape As he possesses a Tail, Yamta has the ability to transform into a Great Ape when exposed to a source of Blutz Waves, either naturally by a celestial body like the Moon or artificially via a Power Ball or Blutz Wave Generator. Though he possess the potential to transform, he does not actually transform in Dragon Ball Fusions. As a result, it is unknown if he retains full control of himself while transformed like Vegeta. As he is half-Earthling his level of control may be similar to Great Ape Gohan who's half-Earthling status is suggested by Krillin to have given him partial control over the form during his battle against Vegeta allowing him to direct his rage after Goku and Krillin appealed to Gohan's humanity which Krillin attributes to Gohan's human side resisting the Saiyan savagery of the Great Ape form. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Site Navigation Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Siblings